The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to random access message transmission using multiple symbols.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, UEs may use random access procedures when attempting to communicate with a network. A UE may send a random access message to a base station to enable the base station to identify the UE's request for communication resources. However, multiple UEs may simultaneously attempt to connect to the network, and each UE may transmit its own random access message. These multiple random access messages may collide with each other and prevent the base station from determining the UEs that are requesting communication resources, resulting in inefficient access procedures and communication delays.